Sally's Home
by Dikana
Summary: El intento de Jack de convertirse en el Rey de la Navidad fue un absoluto fracaso, ¿verdad? No... no del todo.


**Notas de autora**: Bueno… si tuviera que decir por qué he escrito esto, creo que no sabría dar ninguna explicación coherente o justificada. Basta decir que el otro día, por pura nostalgia, me puse _Pesadilla antes de Navidad_ y desde entonces ando algo obsesionada con la peli en cuestión y con todo el universo Burton. Es curioso cómo algo que conoces desde hace siglos es capaz de afectarte de forma totalmente inesperada cuando vuelves a verlo en un momento concreto de tu vida, bajo unas circunstancias especiales.

Es un one shot muy pequeño y simple, pero he querido publicarlo para aportar mi granito de arena al fandom en español, que lamentablemente es muy escaso. No esperéis la gran cosa, yo tampoco lo he hecho con la esperanza de que se convierta en un fenómeno de masas. Me conformo con que disfrutéis la lectura y os llevéis un recuerdo amable.

El título es un juego de palabras. No pretende significar "El hogar de Sally", sino más bien _Sally is home_, "Sally es hogar". Es la idea que he tratado de transmitir, de todas formas, espero haberlo conseguido.

Feliz Navidad para todos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Sally's Home**_

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Jack volvió por fin a casa, pero a pesar del cansancio se sentía pletórico. En unos días llegaría la esperada fiesta de Halloween y ese año todos habían trabajado especialmente duro para que resultara la mejor de toda la historia. El entusiasmo demostrado por cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo superaba el habitual en cotas desconocidas hasta la fecha, y eso animaba aún más a Jack para poner toda su energía en el proyecto.

Sin embargo, no era sólo la satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho lo que le hacía volver a casa con una amplia sonrisa. Nada más cruzar el umbral, le envolvió el reconfortante calor de las chimeneas encendidas. La luz tintineante de las velas se reflejaba en el polvo y las telarañas con un extraño guiño acogedor. A pesar del silencio, aquel lugar ya no daba la sensación de estar vacío, como antaño. Y el olorcillo que se extendía por el hall era promesa de una deliciosa cena caliente.

- Sally –llamó contento, cruzando lentamente el recibidor-, ya estoy en casa.

Ella surgió al momento por la puerta que daba a la cocina, con una cuchara de palo en la mano y una cariñosa sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenas noches, Jack –saludó con suavidad, acercándose a él para recibirle con un beso en la mejilla-. Pareces muy contento, ¿qué tal la reunión? ¿Solucionasteis por fin lo del número final? –entonces los ojos de Sally se fijaron en el largo desgarrón que lucía Jack en la manga izquierda de su chaqueta, y su expresión cambió a una preocupada-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes –Jack extendió el brazo para enseñarle el roto-. Estuvimos buscando un escenario para el número final, ya sabes. Pensé que el campo de espinos que hay en la ladera sur del cementerio sería perfecto y fui a echar un vistazo. No me di cuenta de que en algunas zonas los espinos estaban demasiado espesos…

Sally recuperó la sonrisa, riendo por lo bajo con aire divertido. Sujetó a Jack por la muñeca y lo guió con ella hacia el salón.

- Eres un desastre. Anda, dame la chaqueta, te la coseré. A la cena aún le falta un rato, cuéntame mientras qué ha dicho el alcalde en la reunión y cómo van todos los preparativos. ¡Qué ganas de ver la fiesta de este año!

- Ya te dije que será una sorpresa, no conseguirás que te adelante nada.

- ¡Oh, vamos…! No seas cruel, dame alguna pista al menos.

Entraron en el salón riendo. Sally se acomodó en uno de los sillones que tenían ante el fuego, preparando su caja de costura mientras Jack se quitaba la chaqueta y se la pasaba a ella con delicadeza. Luego arrastró su propio sillón para acercarlo más al de Sally y se sentó a su lado, acodándose en las rodillas. Empezó a hablarle de todos los eventos del día, los preparativos, la ilusión de todo el mundo, la gran sorpresa que planeaban. Y Sally escuchaba con atención mientras cosía, sin dejar de sonreír, comentando cada noticia con entusiasmo. La luz anaranjada de la chimenea arrancaba reflejos rojizos de su largo cabello. Su pálida piel azulada parecía cargada de un frío cálido y amable. Jack sabía que habría podido pasar horas así, mirándola.

Era preciosa.

Cuando terminó su disertación sobre los pormenores de la fiesta, guardó silencio y permaneció allí quieto, con la cabeza entre las manos y expresión embelesada, como si observara una extraña maravilla. Sally alzó la vista y le miró con ternura, sin preguntar por qué se había callado. Con frecuencia, las preguntas no eran necesarias entre ellos. Quizá por eso mismo Jack no pudo evitar extender una mano hacia ella, enredando suavemente los esqueléticos dedos en su pelo, acariciándole una mejilla y delineando con delicadeza las costuras que cruzaban su rostro. Sally cerró los ojos un momento, dejando escapar un suspiro de felicidad, y cubrió con una de sus manos la que Jack mantenía sobre su mejilla, apretándola contra su piel.

- Ya he terminado –murmuró tras unos segundos, soltándole e incorporándose para mostrarle la chaqueta arreglada.

Ambos se levantaron y Jack volvió a calarse la chaqueta, extendiendo los brazos para contemplar el resultado con orgullo y satisfacción.

- Muchas gracias, Sally. Siempre serás la mejor en esto. Y en muchas otras cosas, por suerte para mí.

- Jack… -Sally le colocó las solapas, alisándole la tela de los hombros-, ¿vas a querer que celebremos la Navidad este año? En casa, quiero decir. Nosotros.

Él reflexionó en silencio unos segundos.

Por mucho que intentara explicar lo que había visto en la Ciudad de la Navidad, quizá nadie terminara de entenderlo. Era complicado expresar la sensación de calor y felicidad que le había transmitido aquel lugar, lo que sintió al mirar por las ventanas de las casas y ver aquellas familias tan diferentes a las que vivían en la Ciudad de Halloween. Eran mundos totalmente opuestos, incompatibles, incomprensibles.

¿Pero qué era la Navidad realmente? El calor, la felicidad, el amor… Eso era lo que le había atraído a él, lo que había ido buscando cuando sobrevolaba el cielo del mundo entero repartiendo regalos que ningún niño supo entender. Pero no era necesario hacer grandes hazañas, ni emprender desproporcionadas empresas, para alcanzar aquel sentimiento. Llegar a casa y tener a alguien que te recibiera con un beso, alguien con quien charlar tranquilamente, con quien salir a pasear, con quien contemplar las estrellas, con quien dormir cada noche… No tenía que irse a otro mundo a buscar todo aquello.

Jack le dedicó a Sally una sonrisa, colocando una mano en su cintura y besándola con suavidad en la frente. Luego la envolvió por los hombros con el otro brazo para estrecharla un momento contra su pecho, susurrando entre su pelo:

- En casa es Navidad todos los días… desde que tú llegaste.

Y Sally le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Notas de autora (again XD)**: La razón por la que he escrito esto es muy sencilla, la verdad. Estoy pasando una etapa extraña en la que ando descolocada con el mundo. Estoy harta de lo convencional, de lo realista, de lo literal. Estoy harta de las historias de amor que siempre terminan en sexo, como si fuera el fin último de todas las cosas. Tanto _instinto físico_ y tanta parafernalia me tiene bien frita. Y conste que soy autora de fics esencialmente románticos y fan del lemon, pero a veces necesito algo diferente.

Por eso he recurrido a este fandom, porque _Pesadilla antes de Navidad_ es algo fuera de lo normal. Hay mucha gente que te mira de forma extraña cuando les dices que _Pesadilla_ es una de las películas más tiernas que he visto en mi vida. Y te dicen: "_Eso… ¿tierno?_". Vale, os digo una cosa: los que vean esta película y sean incapaces de captar la inocencia y la ternura de Jack es que tienen un serio problema emocional y deberían empezar a replantearse muchas cosas. Como los que opinan que _Eduardo Manostijeras_ es una ñoñería. Perdonen, ¿su diccionario recoge la palabra "sentimientos", o se han olvidado de lo que es eso?

Estoy leyéndome una pseudo-biografía de Tim Burton escrita en base a una serie de entrevistas que le han hecho al propio Tim a lo largo de los años, y he descubierto que este hombre es impresionante, mucho más de lo que yo creí en un principio. Ha sido muy interesante descubrir detalles sobre _Pesadilla_, como el hecho de que Tim diseñara a Jack como un esqueleto: después del periodo infernal en el que estuvo trabajando para la Disney, dibujando tanto muñeco adorable de ojillos brillantes, se desquitó creando a un protagonista sin ojos. Interesante concepción, desde luego.

Me bajé también la bso de la peli en inglés y he disfrutado como una enana oyendo cantar al mismísimo Danny Elfman y leyendo los lyrics originales (que obviamente fueron alterados para mantener las rimas en la versión en español) Lo mejor de todo, sin embargo, fue el penúltimo track del CD, en el que Santa Claus recita una especie de epílogo muy revelador. Fue genial la parte en la que vuelven a encontrarse Jack y él y le ve con cuatro o cinco hijos esqueletos jugueteando por ahí.

Ha sido un poco triste ponerme a trastear por el fandom de _Pesadilla_ en inglés y encontrarme cosas del estilo de "¿Y cómo han podido tener hijos Jack y Sally? ¡Es físicamente imposible que tengan sexo!". Surrealista. De verdad, ¿hay alguien que en serio se dedica a buscar explicaciones lógicas con respecto a esta película? ¿Se han dado un golpe en la cabeza o qué? ¿Qué coño importa eso? Y lo peor de todo… ¿es que no han sacado ningún mensaje más interesante de la película?

Pensé que el fandom mantendría la inocencia y la ternura de la película, pero me parece que esas cosas apenas existen ya. Estoy acostumbrada a que mucha gente retuerza el canon en muchos fandoms y ya lo tengo asumido, que hagan lo que quieran que para eso existen los fics (yo también hago lo que quiero con el canon, ja! XD) pero verlo aquí me ha fastidiado más de lo que esperaba. Quizá haya escrito esto precisamente por eso, este fic no es ninguna obra de arte y posiblemente sea una muy pobre aportación al fandom, pero sólo buscaba algo pequeño y amable, algo inocente. Es posible que intente escaparme un poco de la realidad hacia un mundo un poco más fantástico y menos literal, como dice siempre el propio Tim. Creo que esas cosas no deberían perderse nunca.

El caso es que después de todo esto tengo ganas de cruzar límites y escribir algo psicodélico. No sé si finalmente lo haré o no, pero desde luego la idea ya me ronda la cabeza desde hace varios días. Mi problema es que a la hora de escribir soy demasiado realista y siempre necesito una base auténtica sobre la que apoyarme, así que lo más probable es que me vuelva loca tratando de sacar adelante este proyecto. Ya veremos.

Por lo pronto, ya he divagado bastante. Me despido deseándoos una muy feliz Navidad y un próspero año 2009. ¡Que os acompañen las pesadillas llenas de fantasía surrealista!

Muchísimos besos y abrazos para todos.


End file.
